


Harder

by NeonLights



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonLights/pseuds/NeonLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Harry always is gentle with Louis but Louis just wants it rough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is complete shit. Sorry for any errors. Sorry for my english hope it’s not too bad.

„Oh Harry that’s so good!“ I moaned as Harry hits the bundle of nerves everytime he thrusts into me carefully. I caressed over Harry’s biceps, which kind of turned me on. Harry is gentle during sex and I loved it, but I definitely wanted it harder. Even if it’s just for once.

„Mmmh, Lou bear..“, Harry moaned while kissing just below my ear. My weak spot. I bowed my head lightly, so Harry had better access. After a few more thrusts, we both came, Harry right inside me, which sent me over the edge aswell, and I came inbetweent our bodies, making them feel all sticky.

I caressed Harrys chest as we both lay down on our shared bed.

„I love you.“ Harry whispered into my ear.

„I love you too.“

* * *

When we had lunch, I barely touched my food. I was a victim of my own mind again. I just had to think about my sex life with Harry. I really loved the sex we had. He was gentle and really soft and all cute. But I really would love to be fucked hard. And I mean really hard. Like not being able to walk properly the next day. Sigh, I just wanted it so bad. But every time I asked Harry to go a little deeper, harder, faster he just kissed my neck, increased his speed a bit but it’s not really a big difference. I needed to have a plan. Like how could I make Harry angry and then seduce him and have sex then. Angry sex. Just the thought of it made me groan. The way he would look at me while fucking me hard and mercyless. The way he would dig his nails into my skin. The way he would tell me what a bad boy I was. Fuck. I’m aroused.

„Woah there Loueh, stop thinking ‘bout Harreh. I heard you last night so I think you shouldn’t be aroused again!“ Zayn exclaimed.

„Sssh, shut up Idiot!“ I looked around the dinning hall, but luckily there was no one looking into our direction so I guess nobody heard anything. Zayn just smirked cheekily and I glared at him.

When I looked up again I saw Harry’s confused face. It seemed like he’s confused about the fact how Zayn and I looked at each other. Like if he thought that there might be some secret between us…

Heeey… THAT’S IT!

I’m gonna make Harry jealous, angry.. or whatever. I’m gonna have angry sex. Yep, there’s no way out. Tomorrow’s our day off, so I would spend the rest of the day making him jealous.

As the day went by I had Harry annoyed and pissed. I smirked to myself as I dressed myself for the concert later that night. I planned to ignore Harry during the whole concert and gaying on Zayn instead. The rest of the night I went all pissy and bitchy at Harry. I knew he hated that so I used it for my own advantage.

As soon as we were in our hotel room he grabbed my wrist.

„What the fuck was that?“ He asked, obviously pissed.

„What?“ i asked innocently.

„Oh don’t act like that. You know what I mean.“

„Nope, sorry.“ I shrugged and he pushed me against the wall.

„You fucking are mine!“ he almost yelled while ripping off my shirt.

I watched him innocently while he continued taking off my clothes violently.

He didn’t stop murmuring about how much he hates Zayn now and how he’s going to make me feel that I’m only his. I smiled on the inside but on the outside I just looked slightly confused and innocent.

„Do you get that?“ He took my dick into his hand, stroking up and down, squeezing. „Do you get that Louis? You’re mine! Do you understand?“ I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. God, he looked so fucking hot when he is angry. I tried not to moan as he increased his speed.

„You’re not a slut, Louis. You’re mine. Just mine. No one else’s. Right?“ I nodded again, accidentally bucking forward into his hand.

„Sorry…“ I whispered. He grinned and stood up, letting go of my dick, caressing my cheek. I watched his perfect face while he examined every detail of mine. I smiled short before I felt his lips crashing against mine roughly. I instantly moved against his lips, deepening the kiss. After a while I tugged at his t-shirt, hoping that he would get the hint. He didn’t break the connection for some more minutes but when he did he didn’t hesistate to take his clothes off as fast as possible. I couldn’t adore his body for a long time when he pushed me against the bed so I fell onto it. I felt his lips attached to my neck, sucking and biting until it bruised. I put my hands into his hair, tugged slightly and heard Harry moan by that action. I smiled and squeezed his bum with one of my hands, earning another loud moan. Once more, he connected our lips and explored my mouth with his tongue. The kiss was hot and passionate and for a couple of minutes we just explored each others body. I felt him becoming gentle again so I moaned a deep and long „Oh Zayn.“

I smirked as it worked coz he grabbed my face with one hand, squeezing my cheeks.

„No Tomlinson. Look at me!“ i looked away. „I said, LOOK AT ME.“ I still did not look at him. „GODDAMMIT! FUCKING LOOK AT ME TOMLINSON!“ he yelled and slapped me. I looked at him, wide-eyed.

„Louis..I.. I’m so so-“ I interrupted him by kissing him, turning so he lay on the back, straddling his hips. I bit into his neck, sucking and grinding down onto his crotch. He moaned out loud and scratched my back. The pain was such a turn on that I could help but get hopelessly hard.

„I want you to fuck me.“ And before I could even blink I lay on the bed, legs spreaded.

„No lube?“ Harry asked.

I grinned. „No… Zayn.“

And with that he thrusted into me without mercy. I held onto his biceps for dear life as he didn’t stop. We looked into each other’s eyes, those jade orbs darkened with lust and need. „Slap me, Harry.“ His look told me that he was confused. „Slap me! Slap me Zayn I want it so bad!“ And right after I finished the sentences he slapped me really hard right into the face. „Fuck yes, Harry!“ I moaned.

Suddenly he pulled out. I was confused. Why did he stop it was just perfect.

„Get on your knees you sick bastard!“ he commanded. Without hesistation i changed my position. A second later he thrusted into me again, slapping my ass. I tried not to moan but failed miserably. God, this was just so good. The way Harry looked like. The way Harry slapped me. Shit, so good.

„Harder.“

„Shut up.“ He simply said.

„Please Harry. Please. Harder.“

„I said, shut the fuck up you fucking whore!“

I instantly moaned out loud again. When he incresed his speed and almost hit that bundle of nerves I continued with my plan. „Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Fuuu-uuck.“ I moaned. He instantly thrusted into me harder, hitting that spot that made my knees wobbly.

„You are mine.“ thrust.

„Just mine.“ thrust.

„I’m the one who fucks you like that.“ thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Fuck.

„You got that you little bitch?“

I nodded.

„Who makes you scream?“

„You.“ i whimpered, overwhelmed by the pleasure that harry caused by thrusting into me so hard it felt like my bum cheeks are about to bruise more and more everytime they collapsed with Harry’s hips.

„What?“

„You! You Harry! You make me fucking scream.“ i cried out.

„Exactly. Just. Like. This.“ thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Harder. Thrust. Harder.

He thrusted so hard I couldnt help but scream up. I didn’t want it to stop. I just wanted him to go on like this for the rest of the night. But my hormones had another plan because soon enough I felt that similar feeling in my lower stomach.

„Oh you little slut got me so close.“ he moaned and I felt his thrust getting sloppy, nails digging deep into my hips. I moved against him some more until I saw stars and yelled his name as I came. Right after me he emptied himself into me, collapsing next to me on the bed. I looked at him, saw him breathing heavily.

„Didn’t allow you to come first, bitch.“ he said, slapping me lightly. I smiled.

„I love you.“

„I love you too.“ he said, looking at me. I cuddled into his chest.

„What are you doing?“

„Getting cozy, why?“ I asked.

„Cozy? You better let me spoon you. I’m not finished with you yet!“ He exclaimed and I smirked. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
